1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which comprises a panel cover to protect and support a display panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology in flat panel displays has recently attracted attention because it provides for flat panel displays that require low driving voltage, are thin and lightweight, have wide viewing angles; and have relatively short response times.
An OLED substrate includes a switching transistor disposed at a crossing of a gate line and a data line and a driving transistor connected to a voltage supply line through which a driving voltage is applied, thereby forming a pixel. Further, the OLED substrate includes a voltage supplying pad for supplying a common voltage corresponding to a reference voltage to a cathode electrode, and a driving voltage to a voltage supply line.
As the size of a display device increases and the number of pixels needed for high resolution increases, it becomes more difficult to fully supply the common voltage and the driving voltage to the pixels. Currently, to enhance the stability of power supply and the uniformity of the substrate, a printed circuit board (PCB) and a flexible printed circuit (FPC), which are provided separately from a driver and placed in a lateral side of the substrate, have been employed for supplying the common voltage or the driving voltage.
However, using a plurality of PCBs increases production costs because of the need to mount the PCBs. Also, the complicated structure of the PCBs may make it difficult to modularize the OLED substrate into the display device.